


Miles Away

by Slay_Minho_Slay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Don't hate me for the bad updating schedule, F/M, Fluff, I promise it'll get updated I'm just awful, I'm so bad at tagging, Lots of cute friendship moments, M/M, Minresa - Freeform, Omg I'm such a liar for when the next chapter will be up, Road Trips, Soulmates AU, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slay_Minho_Slay/pseuds/Slay_Minho_Slay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your otp as strangers on opposite sides of the country who have magic compasses that point them towards their true love, and they both go on road trips with some friends to wherever the compass leads them, and typical road trip shenanigans ensue."  I found that prompt on otpprompts.tumblr.com so that's what this is based off of!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea (super lame ik but I'm bad at titles)

Dialog. Dialog is conversation between characters in a piece of writing. Here is an example of dialog. "I'm not sure about this Teresa." 

"What's there to be unsure about, Newt? There's literally nothing wrong with this plan. I've been thinking about it for the last month." Newt looked over at his best friend as they continued walking in the street of their neighborhood. These walks are a common occurrence between them, finding it easiest to talk outside and both loving the New York weather.

"But we don't even know where we're going, we could end up anywhere following these things," He gestures to the compass in his hand, "and there's the very high possibility that we'll have to split up in order to find our person." Teresa's face doesn't fall in the slightest bit as if she's certain that won't happen.

"The whole not knowing thing is what makes it so exciting! Just think about it, being in the car for days with me, your BEST friend, having no clue where we're going but knowing it'll bring us to our soulmates. I mean our compasses lead in the exact same direction anyways." Newt looked more and more comfortable with every word Teresa spoke. 

"I guess we should do SOMETHING to celebrate graduating this summer. But T, we don't even know how long we could be gone. They could live all the way across the country for all we know. It could take ages to get there and they might not even want us." They stopped walking and Teresa took Newt's hands in hers. 

"Newty, please? I'm dying to get out of this town and this is the perfect opportunity. We have nothing else planned and aren't you curious to know who that perfect person for you is? Don't you want to meet them?" She brought out the childhood nickname only used in emergencies and made her blue eyes larger. 

"Okay fine but seriously stop calling me Newty." Teresa pulled him into a bone crushing hug while squealing.

"I promise this is going to be so much fun, you won't regret it!" The pair kept walking but with a faster pace, excitement coursing through their bodies.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thomas & Minho

Thomas had just graduated from highschool a week ago but his best friend Minho has been graduated for a year now. Like every single other person recently graduated Thomas had no idea what to do with his life anymore. There's too much freedom gained all at once and it's terrifying. Thomas calls Minho over to his house to talk. The pair has known each other for as long as they can remember and share every detail of their lives with the other. It's extremely helpful when Thomas' mind gets too messy to handle on his own.

"I know you have things to talk about and I'll let you but I have a thing to say too." Minho says as he bursts into Thomas' room. 

"What's your thing?" Thomas sat up and pulled Minho into a hug before sitting down again.

"No you go first, you called me over here." Minho sat next to Thomas on his bed.

"I'm just freaking out about being graduated. I have no idea what to do with anything and I've never been more scared in my life. I just-" Thomas stops talking and stares at his hands. "What do I do? I'm so used to being told what to do but now everyone expects me to be an adult and make decisions for myself. I'm so scared, Minho." Minho looks at his best friend and pulls him closer into a hug. 

"I know how you feel. I went through this for a while when I graduated but I promise it's not as scary as it seems. I think my idea could help too. It could at least distract you and let you calm down for a while."

"What is it?" Thomas cuddles into Minho's side and listens intently.

"Well you know how our compasses pretty much always point in the same direction?" Thomas nods. "Well I was thinking we could go on a road trip or something and find our soulmates. I'm thinking that they'll live far away from California so we'll have a lot of time. And we could bring Brenda and Aris along. Wouldn't it be nice to get away from everything and just relax and enjoy living for once?" Thomas perks up as soon as the words road trip are spoken.

"Minho this is the best idea you've ever had. We have to do it!" Thomas pulls himself away from Minho and they start planning the trip.


	2. We need to talk

Hi guys so I'm extremely sorry for not updating in months. I'm honestly not sure what happened there because there's probably a lot of different factors that worked into me not writing anything for that long. Anyways so I was slowly working on more of this story because I loved this idea so much and I want to do it justice. Then the other night my phone would not respond and that's where I was currently working on the next chapters because my computer is also broken. I did a factory reset and I thought everything was saved to my SD card but I think you can guess what happened. Most things were saved thankfully but all of my writing is gone with no chance of getting it back. So my point is I will try to write this idea still, but I'm not sure how long it will take or if I even want to write this pairing anymore. I sort of lost inspiration for this fandom if I'm being honest. But I should have a lot of free time on my hands soon and I do want to write again. So if you have any ideas that you'd like written feel free to let me know because I'm at a bit of a loss for inspiration right now. And a last thing I'm really sorry if you were looking forward to this specific pairing with this idea because chances of me keeping it as is are very slim. I'm just feeling a lot more inspiration for other pairings in completely different areas of my interest. I hope you guys understand and honestly nothing is set in stone yet. I change my mind so often it's crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for any kind of support you've given me it means a lot <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I would be back soon and I am! I'm honestly so excited to write this and I hope you guys are excited to read this! I can't promise a regular updating schedule but I'll update wherever I possible can. Thanks so much for reading and if you want you can leave a comment or kudos because it literally makes my day. I can't really think of what else to say so if you have questions just comment and I'll reply. And if you decide that you like me enough to want to see more of me then my tumblr is waticisgood.tumblr.com so there's that if any of you want it and wowzerz I'm writing a lot so I'll stop now. OMG WAIT ANOTHER THING! The title I got from the song Miles Away by The Maine and you should all listen to it because it's great.


End file.
